Odd Late Night Speculations
by Lexion Kidd
Summary: In which I give you the run down on thoughts that have on different animated characters and shows. Things like maybe Jet is a Dreyar, or is Revy from Black Lagoon a breaker of more than just human laws, all are potentially discussed here. Enjoy.


Okay, the majority of people that read this are probably going to think, 'WTF?! This is a huge waste of time!' and ultimately… YOU ARE RIGHT! This IS an absolute waste of time, but what else am I gonna do at 11:00 when bored to hyped up to sleep!? We've all been there, so don't judge. Anywho, this is really a rather pointless fic, just me sharing something I figured out by watching Avatar: The Last Airbender meme slideshows on YouTube. After careful consideration, and many tests, I have deduced one fact: that Jet, from previously mentioned show, is indeed a descendant (or forefather, whichever way you wish to think about the chronological order of Fairy Tail and Avatar. Either way, he's related) of the one, the only…

LAXUS DREYAR(and by default that also means Yuri, Makarov, and Ivan)!

Sucks to be him if he's the forefather of that last douchebag, but if he's a descendent, well, Makarov and Laxus are badass enough to wash that all away. Seriously, the family was made for Ten Wizard saints.

Before I skip down a rabbit trail here, allow me to give you the proof: it's the eyebrows. The only family that has those signature ridiculous eyebrows(I don't know how on earth or in sweet heaven Laxus pulls those off, but somehow he does) other than the Dreyars. And if that's not enough, well, take his skills for instance. Sure, he's not the most powerful person in Avatar, but that's only cause he was made to be the jackass bad boy to confuse everyone on whether or not Aang actually grows some and tell Katara how he feels. Except for that one key fact, his swordmanship is actually quite good(cause it's an anime, and all physical laws of nature and physics have no hold in the animated world). Actually, it's not quite an anime, but people still call it one, so I'm kind of just calling it that.

Now, back to the rabbit trail I was going to go on. Just how many Ten Wizard Saint level people are there in Fairy Tail? First, I will touch in on the Guild, not the anime as a whole. If we start off with the obvious, you have Makarov, who IS a Ten Wizard Saint, then there's obviously Gildarts(come on, he makes NATSU burst in to tears and forfeit a FIGHT. He is THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN FAIRY TAIL. P.E.R.I.O.D.), the you have Natsu, who beat Jellal, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, then you have Laxus, who beat Jura, the strongest human Ten Wizard Saint. Erza was given an honorary position as one when she died, and she also held her own for extreme lengths of time against Jose and Jellal, both Ten Wizard Saints. Not to mention Natsu can't beat her, and potentially Laxus could, but we don't know. At the most I'm certain she could give him a run for his money. Same goes Mystogan, or the Edolas Jellal. And just think, he was claimed to be one of the top dogs, right up there with Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts without really having any inborn magic of his own. Maybe he's not quite Ten Wizard Saint material, but he at least gets an honorable mention. Same goes for Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster.

Now, to move on to the show at large. Of course you have, the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar, as well as Jellal, Jura, and Jose, all Ten Wizard Saints at one point in time. Next up is Zeref, obviously, and then I would probably say Mard Greer is as well. Ultear Milkovich and her mother, Ur, was actually considered for the Ten Wizard Saints before her untimely demise. Cobra, or Erik, of Crime Sorciere, formerly of the Neo Oracion Seis, formerly of the Oracion Seis, is an excellent candidate, seeing as how he, along with the only other Second Generation Dragonslayer, Laxus Dreyar, has never actually been defeated.

Well, that's about all the useless speculation I can think of right now, and if there is anything you walk away with from this, I hope it's this: Jet is a Dreyar, and as is proven by the eyebrows, he is to be treated with respect. Or else cousin Laxus(or whatever relation he is) will have to come pulverize you. Blood tends to be thicker than water when you get past the rebellious phase(Ha Ha Ha, there's a Fairy Tail Easter egg for you). Well, if I think of anything else, I'll probably post something like this again at a later date.

Adios!


End file.
